A New Mother
by Gina E
Summary: Wedding,reception, and honeymoon
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at fanfiction.I have loved the SOM since I first saw the movie at the age of ten. I have read the fanfiction that is written here and find it to be great. I thought I would try my hand at it. 

I hope you find my attempt interesting.

This is fiction and in no attempt does this mean to be a rewrite of the movie.

This story takes place just after the wedding and it tells what happens during the reception and during the honeymoon.

As the bishop announced them man and wife Georg lifts the veil over Marias head and gently kisses her. After the kiss they both smile at each other and turn to walk down the aisle arm in arm with the children following behind them.

As they step out of the church Georg turns to Maria and asks " How does it feel to be Baronness Von Trapp."

" I can't believe I am your wife, I love you so and this is truly the happiest day of my life" gleamed Maria.

As they walked down the steps of the church a open carriage was waiting to take them to the reception at the house. The children would follow in Georgs car. As they pull away Mother Superior,Sister Margaretta and all the nuns wave goodbye. Through teary eyes Maria waves back.

As they pull up to the house the children are allready there to greet them. Georg helps Maria out of the carriage. Before she can get to the front door the children run into her arms. She bends down to give them hugs and kisses. Gretl asks her" Fraulein Maria now that you and father are married can we call you Mother?"

Maria looks at Georg smiles and says to Gretl" That would make me so happy I would be honored if you would call me that"

"Allright children it is time your Mother and I go into the house to greet our guests" Says Goerg as he takes marias arm in his and they walk into the house.

Inside the house Georg,Maria and the children stand in the reception line to greet their guests.As they greet the last one Franz enters the room" Excuse me Captain the orchestra wants to know what you would like as first selection of the evening"

Georg takes Marias arm and escorts her to the ballroom. He walks over to the conductor and whispers in his ear . Georg walks over to Maria he nods to the conductor as the familiar tune of the laendler fills the ballroom. Georg bows to Maria as she curtsies to him."I thought it was about time we finish this dance and this time we will not get interrupted" he says as he takes Marias hand in his. 


	2. the honeymoon

The reception lasted into early evening and then it was time for Georg and Maria to leave on their honeymoon.

As they boarded the train to Paris Georg took Max, who had driven them to the train, aside"Max please watch after the children I feel a change will be coming soon and it doesn't feel like a good one."

" I feel it too"said Max "I will keep them safe.

Georg and Maria arrived at the hotel and were ushered to the penthouse suite of the hotel.As they were let into their suite Maria saw that the room was filled with every color rose possible. As Georg tipped the bellboy Maria went from rose to rose taking in the sweet aroma." Oh Georg they are so beautiful"

she sighed . Georg walked over to where she was put his arms around her and said "Yes but they are not as beautiful as you are my love". He was about to kiss her when a knock came at the door."Who on earth could that be"he said clearly annoyed by the interruption. He opened the door to find a cart with champagne on ice two glasses and a note, it was from Max.Georg read the note to Maria. Dear newleyweds I hope you enjoy the champagne love Max. Georg wheeled the cart in and started opening the champagne.As Maria walked over next to him the cork popped and champagne spilled all over Marias dress." I don't believe I just did that" said Georg." Thats allright I needed to change anyway" laughed Maria.She gave him a quick kiss and went into the bedroom.

Georg poured two glasses of champagne and walked over to the balcony. He heard the door to the bedroom open and turned to see Maria standing in the doorway. .She was wearing the most beautiful nightgown he had ever seen. It was pure white and all lace. Georg walked over to her handed her a glass of champagne and made a toast "to my beautiful wife you brought love back into my life and have made me whole again"

They both took a sip and then Georg took the glass out of Marias hand . He put both glasses down and took Marias hands in his and put them around his waist . He pulled Maria close to him and kissed her she responded eagerley. The feelings that he aroused in her both excited and scared her. She only knew she never wanted him to stop.

Despite her protests Georg stopped long enough to take both of her hands and lead her into the bedroom where they would finally let their passion and love for each other take over. 


	3. Paris

The morning sun streamed into the bedroom window. Maria opened her eyes slowly, was she dreaming or was she really in Paris on her honeymoon. She looked at the space next to her on the bed. Where had he gone maybe she was dreaming? She started to get out of bed when she heard his voice. 

"Maria are you finally awake? I thought you might sleep this beautiful day away" Georg laughed.

Maria finally realized he was in the living room of the suite they were staying in. Georg walked in with a tray with coffee, orange juice and croissants. 

"Are you hungry my love"Georg asked as he placed the tray next to Maria.

"I am starving, I hardly ate anything at the reception and last night well lets just say food was not something that I was thinking about" she sighed.

"Well I think you should eat something as I have a big day planned for us" Georg said.

"Oh really, what have you planned for us?" Maria said as she took a bite of a croissant.

"That is a surprise, now finish your breakfast and I will get a driver to take us on our adventure" said Georg with a twinkle in his eye.

Georg bent over and kissed Maria tenderly on the lips, she answered with a deep lasting kiss.

"Now you shouldn't kiss me like that, we will never leave this suite" Georg laughed as he pulled away from their kiss.

Maria laughed as she arose from the bed"allright let me get dressed."

Georg went to make the phone call as Maria got dressed. She put the blue dress on that she had worn the night she and Georg had finally professed their love for one another. 

Maria went out to the living room and Georg was there waiting for her.

They went down to the hotel lobby and outside to the waiting car.

Georg would not tell Maria where they were going. They drove all around Paris. Their first stop was at the finest women's clothing shop in Paris.

Georg took Maria's arm, as they entered the shop an older woman in her mid fifties greeted them" Baron and Baroness Von Trapp I presume, we have been expecting you. The woman brought two chairs out into the showroom. Georg and Maria sat down. Soon models were coming out of the dressing rooms wearing some of the most beautiful things Maria has ever seen.

"You are to choose as many outfits as you would like"said Georg

"I don't know how I can choose from so many beautiful things"she gasped.

"Then if you can't choose we shall just have to buy them all"Georg laughed.

Georg instructed the saleswoman they wanted all of the clothes and told her where to send the bill.

Georg and Maria left the store and were back again in the car.

"Driver please take us to the next destination on your list" said Georg.

The next place they stopped was a toy store. Maria laughed" Now I know I am younger than you but a toy store"?

"You know very well we can't go back home without presents for the children" said Georg as he opened the door to the store. Maria and he spent the rest of the morning choosing gifts for the children. Dolls for the younger girls, sports equipment for the boys, and books for the older girls.

As they left the toy store Georg told the driver to go to the next destination.They soon pulled up to a restaraunt.Maria was glad as she was getting hungry. They went in and sat at a secluded table. Georg ordered for both of them. 

As they were finishing their lunch Maria asked" What other surprises do you have left on that list you gave the driver?

"Wouldn't you love to know" said Georg as he paid the waiter.

Soon they were back in the car. They drove around the streets of Paris stopping at different historical sites. The first site was the Eiffel tower.They took the elevator to the top. Maria could not believe how beautiful the view was . She could see all of Paris. Georg stood next to her and put his arms around her. She turned to look at him and he kissed her and she eagerly kissed him back.He kissed her lips then her neck trailing kisses back until they found her lips again. 

Despite her protests Georg stopped kissing her . She could feel his arm leave her waist as he reached into his coat pocket.

When he showed her what it was she could not believe her eyes


	4. Charms

In Georgs hand was the most beautiful ring Maria had ever seen. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle with two blue saphires on each side of the diamond.

Georg took it and put it on Marias finger saying"I never gave you a engagement ring , I saw this ring and it reminded me of you,the diamond sparkled like your smile and the saphires reminded me of your eyes". Maria started to cry. Georg kissed her tears "I hope those are happy tears"?

"Oh yes, this is the most wonderful of surprises,I love you " cried Maria.

Georg took her in his arms and kissed her. She never felt as safe and loved as at this moment.

"Georg?"said Maria out of breath.

"Yes my love" Georg replied.

"Can we go back to the hotel?"asked Maria

"Yes you must be a little tired" answered Georg.

"No not really, I want us to be alone" she whispered in his ear.

" That is exactly what I was thinking, but we may never leave that room" whispered Georg.

" There is always room service" she said with a smile.

They arrived in their suite a short time later.The living room was filled with the boxes from the stores they had been.

How on earth will we get all these things back home Maria wondered to herself as she looked around the room. She did not see that Georg was slowly coming up behind her. She jumped as he grabbed her waist. 

"You scared me"Maria gasped

"I'm sorry " he laughed " I thought we would take a nap before we go out for dinner"

"A nap" she asked" that wasn't what I had in mind" and with that she began kissing Georg. He returned her kisses eagerly. As they came into the bedroom he said he had another present for her. He went to his suitcase and pulled out another box only this was bigger than the last one. 

Maria opened the box to find a necklace with seven charms on it. Each one had one of the childrens name on it. The box also had ten more extra charms laying loose.

Maria laughed "are these extra ones in case I lose one"

"Actually I bought them because I thought we might need them in the near future" he smiled

As Maria counted the charms she exclaimed"there are ten charms!"

"You said you wanted to have children" he said taking her in his arms. 

"Well if you want me to be able to wear all of these on our 25th anniversary I think we should think about starting on child number 8" said Maria as she put her arms around Georg.

Georg took Marias face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.She kissed him back eagerly. Georg looked into her eyes and she knew that he wanted her and she him.Georg left her side long enough to close the door to the bedroom.He came back and led her to the bed where they were together for the rest of the afternoon and night.

That evening Georg ordered a late supper for them. He had the bellboy set up the dinner out on the balcony.

Georg and Maria sat and talked about the future.

As Maria was talking about the children she noticed Georgs eyes get very sad.

"Darling what is wrong, you look worried"said Maria

"I'm sorry I guess I just worry about what is happening back home" he said

"If anything happens Max will call us" she said. 

"I know, I trust Max and know he will protect the children"he said

"Do you want to call him?" Maria asked.

"No thats allright they will be fine"said Georg.

Georg got up out of his chair and walked over to Maria.He bent down next to her took her hands in his and kissed

them.Maria took her hand and brushed his hair back.

"I hope our children have your beautiful eyes and dark hair" she said

He laughed saying" I have a feeling they will have your disposition"

"Well if they do our lives will never be boring " she laughed.

They both stood up and looked out at the city.

"Will I ever get to see the other sites of Paris or do you plan on keeping me here for the next month" said Maria.

"There will be enough time for both but all I want to do is hold you" said Georg


	5. Changes

Days slipped by as Maria and Georg enjoyed Paris. They spent their days going to museums, and walking along the seine. Maria's favorite place to see was Notre Dame. The size of the cathedral amazed her.

Their nights were filled with love. Days turned to weeks and soon they had been in Paris for almost two months. 

One afternoon Maria and Georg were walking and came upon a open air market. There were stands with beautiful flowers, fruit stands, and vendors selling all kinds of food. As they walked Maria stopped to look at a stand that had all sorts of material. Georg had walked over to a table that had oil paintings. As Maria was holding up a bolt of material she suddenly felt very dizzy. She put the material down and tried to walk to where Georg was standing. Just as she was almost to him she fainted.Georg grabbed her just as she was about to fall to the ground. He picked her up and brought her over to a bench that was under a tree. As he laid her down she began to stir. Georg asked someone to go for a doctor. Darling don't move I have sent for a doctor" said Georg.

Maria sat up. She felt a little lightheaded but the dizziness was gone. 

"I'm alright, I don't need a doctor, I think I am just hungry" she said.

" I want the doctor to take a look at you just to make sure" Georg said.

Just then the doctor came. He suggested they go back to his office, it was just around the corner. 

Georg helped Maria up and they followed him to the office. Maria went into the examining room with the doctor. Georg waited outside for what seemed like forever. Forty-five minutes later Maria emerged. She thanked the doctor. Georg asked her" Well what did he say?

Maria just smiled and said" I am fine, but he did tell me to go home and rest".

Georg breathed a sigh of relief and hailed a cab to take them to the hotel. Once back at the hotel Georg took Maria's hand and led her to the couch.

"I want you to put your feet up and relax" said Georg.

"First let me change into my robe" she said.

Maria got up and went into the bedroom, she emerged fifteen minutes later in her robe. She sat on the couch next to Georg. Georg put his arms around her as she swung her feet on the couch. She leaned against his chest. He brought her right hand up to his lips to kiss it when he noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her. He started looking at the charms naming the children as he looked at each one. He reached Gretls charm when he noticed there was a blank charm next to it.

As he looked at it he said to Maria" I thought I told the jeweler to put all of the blank charms in the box not on the necklace"

"They were, I put this one on when we got back just now" She laughed.

Georg sat up and turned Maria towards him. He looked confused . 

She smiled and said " we are going to have a baby, the doctor said I am about six weeks along and I am fine"

Georg reached down with one hand and put it on her stomach and he placed his other hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his and caressed his face with her other hand. He kissed her lips tenderly and as they looked at each other both of them had tears in their eyes. 

they spent the rest of the day talking about the baby and what the children will think about having a new brother or sister.

That evening as they were listening to the radio they heard the news. The chancellor of Austria was speaking and saying the aunchless had happened and that Austria was now part of Germany. Maria began to cry as Georg held her.

"We are going home as soon as I can make arrangements" Georg said. He told Maria to pack and they would leave in the morning. She thought about the children and hoped they were not too scared. They tried to call home but all the lines were busy and they could not get through.

Morning came and they were heading for the train station. They boarded the train and headed home. They arrived in the late afternoon. As they were driving through Salzburg both Maria and Georg were horrified to see Nazi soldiers marching in the center of town. Nazi flags had replaced Austrian ones. As they pulled up to the house They both saw the nazi flag hanging from the house. Maria never saw Georg that angry. As he helped Maria out of the car she went into the house to find the children. Franz took the luggage and presents for the children into the house. 

Georg walked to where the flag was hanging reached up and pulled it down. Just then he heard the cries of the children. He looked up to see them pulling into the driveway. He quickly rolled up the flag and hid it. 


	6. Going home

As the car pulled up Georg put the flag behind his back. Georg opened the door and the children jumped out to greet him As Max came around to where Georg was he saw the flag in Georgs hand.

"I had nothing to do with that,"Max said

"I know we came back as fast as we heard the news" said Georg.

"I tried to call you but the phones were down" Max said as he closed the car door. Just then Maria walked out to greet the children.

"Hello everyone" she said. The children immediately turned and ran to her. Gretl and Marta hugged her as she bent down to kiss them.

The children started asking her all about their honeymoon and if she had been to the Eiffel tower. As she tried to answer their questions she looked over at Georg.He came to her side and picked up Marta and told the children how much they both had missed them. Maria told them she missed hearing them sing most of all. 

"Look Fraulein Mar-I mean mother we're going to sing at the festival tonight, that's where we just came from we have been practicing all week" said Brigitta as she handed Maria a program.

"Surprise" said Max. Georg took the program out of Maria's hand and looked at Max.

"I would have told you but I could not reach you" said Max.

"Children we have presents for you they are out on the terrace in back" said Maria. Maria knew Georg was angry at Max and she did not want the children to hear the argument she knows is coming. The children run out to the terrace to see what their parents bought them. Liesl stayed with Maria as she wanted to talk to her.

As they walked into the house Georg started raising his voice"Max I told you that my children will not sing in public, I can't believe you did this".

"Georg when the children sang for the festival committee, the committee was very impressed' Max argued.

Maria interrupted"Oh Max what did the committee say"

"They said they had never heard such beautiful voices, they all agreed on how good the children were" Max said .

"Georg don't you think just this once they could perform?" Maria asked.

"It is out of the question" said Georg.

"They should do this Georg, especially now ,Austria needs this" said Max.

"Austria, there is no more Austria" Georg said raising his voice even higher.

"The takeover happened peacefully we should be grateful for that" said Max.

"Grateful" Georg was now shouting "I shall never be grateful that my country is now in control of the Nazis.

Maria walked towards Georg but before she could reach him Franz entered the room. "Excuse me captain there is a phone call for you." Georg thanked him and went into his study. Max turned to Maria and said" Maria you must convince him to allow the children to do this. The nazis have already been here once looking for him"

As Maria watched the door slam shut to the study she said"Max he loves his country as all of us do he will not work with these people".

"Let me talk to him maybe I can convince him" sighed Max.

Before he could leave Liesl said" Uncle Max don't forget about the telegram I gave you earlier they said it was important"

"Thank you Liesl I will give it to him right now" Max said. 

Max went into Georgs study and shut the door behind him. Maria and Liesl walked towards the sitting room.

"Mother" said Liesl "I like calling you mother."

"I am glad you feel that way because I love you and the rest of the children very much and I am so happy to be your mother" said Maria as she put her arm around Liesl.

"Mother you love father very much I can tell by the way you look at him" said Liesl.

"Yes I love him very much" Maria said. Maria took Liesls hand and led her to the couch. They both sat down. Maria could tell Liesl was upset about something but she decided to let Liesl tell her what was wrong. 

"Mother what do you do when someone you love does not love you anymore?"Liesl asked.


	7. Decisions

Maria looked into her daughters eyes. Liesl started to cry and Maria held her. 

"Liesl, what happened is it Rolf?" asked Maria.

"Yes he thinks like the nazis and he told me father should join them" she cried.

Maria looked at Liesl and told her that Rolf was wrong and that someday hopefully he will think differentely.She also told Liesl that even though she feels terrible now in time she will be able to smile again.

"You are almost seventeen and have so much of your life ahead of you and I promise you it will be wonderful" said Maria

"Do you really think so mother" said Liesl

"Yes I do and soon I will need your help" said Maria smiling.

"Is everything alright Mother" asked Liesl

" Well in about seven months you will have a new brother or sister and because I have never taken care of a baby I will need you to help me Maria said.

"Oh Mother how exciting, a new baby can I tell everyone?" said Liesl.

"Lets wait for your father so we tell the others together" Maria said.

Just then Georg entered the room. Maria does not like the expression he has on his face. Maria and Liesl get up from the couch and walk to him.

"Liesl I need to talk to your mother" said Georg. Liesl sees the expression on her fathers face and knows that this will not be good news.

"I understand father I will go see what my brothers and sisters are doing" said Liesl. As she walked by her father he patted her cheek and she gave him a half smile.Georg stood looking at Liesl as she walked away. He then turned his attention towards Maria.

"The telegram I received is from Berlin they want me to command one of their submarines. If I refuse they could do terrible things to us but joining them is out of the question. Georg looked at Maria and saw the look on her face. He took her and held her.

"Georg what are we going to do? We are going to have to leave Austria. Where will we go?" Maria aid.

"Max is trying to arrange for us to go to Switzerland. We have to leave tonight. The children will have to pack. Don't tell them what is going on just that we are going on a trip"Georg said. Maria looked into Georgs trusting eyes and she nodded.

He took her face in his hand and kissed her gently. He then took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"How are you feeling? I am worried that the stress of this may harm the baby" Georg said.

Maria looked down to where his hand was and put hers over it "as long as we're together I or I should say we will be fine." She put her arms around Georg and whispered I love you in his ear. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

" I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to make arrangements Georg" said Max as he entered the room. He walked over to Maria and gave her a kiss on the cheek "congratulations Maria, Georg told me about the baby. I promise you everything will work out. Maria hugged him. She then went upstairs to start to pack.

As she was in their room packing the children knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said. The children came in and sat on the bed.

"Mother are you and father going somewhere?" asked Brigitta.

We are all going on a trip for a while. I need you to pack .Liesl and Freidrich I need you to help the younger children. We can only take one knapsack each so make sure you pack wisely. Please no toys just clothes".Maria implored. Liesl knew something was wrong but she didn't want to upset the younger children so she just nodded and took everyone to their rooms to pack.Georg entered the room just as Maria was done. 

"Everything is all set. We will leave tonight and drive to Switzerland. Max has some friends there that are going to meet us when we cross the border. Georg saw Maria pick up a small white gown. She looked at it and started to cry" I wanted so much for our child to grow up in this house. Will we ever be able to come back here?"

"My hope is that one day we will be able to come home but I want this child to grow up free of fear and terror and that will never happen here as long as the nazis are in control" said Georg. Maria took the tiny gown and put it her sack. She went to see how the children were doing. Liesl was just finishing the younger children's knapsacks when she walked in. 

"Mother is everything alright?" Liesl asked.

"Yes everything will be fine as long as we are all together" Maria answered. 


	8. escape

Maria had the younger children take a nap because she knew that it was going to be a long night. She felt Liesl was old enough to be told what was going on so while the others were resting she took her aside and explained that they were leaving. Liesl was upset but she knew staying would endanger everyone. 

As Maria and Liesl were talking Georg entered the room.

"Maria is everyone packed?" asked Georg.

"Yes all the knapsacks are in our room" Maria answered.

"Good I will get Max to help me put them in the car."Liesl your mother told you why we have to leave"?asked Georg.

"Yes father but does Frau Schmidt and Franz know we are leaving?" "I have not said anything to them" asked Liesl.

" No they don't know anything, it will be safer for them. If the nazis come looking for us they will be able to be truthful that they did not know anything about us leaving" said Georg.

"Georg are the children's things ready ,we need to get the things packed into the car.I figured we can leave when it gets dark." said Max as he entered the room.

"Maria I want you to rest I will wake you when we are almost ready to leave." Georg said as he left with Max. Maria went up to their bedroom but found she was too worried to rest. Instead she looked at the pictures of her and Georgs wedding. She put the album down and walked over to her dresser. She took the box of extra charms that Georg had given to her and put them in her knapsack. She looked around the bedroom. With so many thoughts running through her head she didn't see Georg enter the room. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders she turned and he saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks. All he could do was to hold her. He looked at her and wiped her tears. Georg then kissed her forehead and told her that he loved her. Maria put her arms around Georg and kissed his lips.

Georg walked over to the door and closed it.

"We have a couple of hours before we leave. Marta and Gretl are napping and the older children are reading. I sent Franz and Frau Schmidt to town. I told Franz to drive her to get some things for the house. By the time they return we will be gone,"Georg said as he walked back over to Maria.

Maria sat on the bed looking at the charms around her neck. She looked around the room. She had only been in this room only once just before Georg and she were married. Georg had her redecorate the bedroom so it would be ready when they returned. Frau Schmidt had done everything Maria had asked her to. Now they would never be able to live in it as man and wife. Georg sat down beside her and stroked her cheek. "This is a far cry from the plans I had for our first night in this room" Georg said as he kissed her on the cheek." Maria put her hand on Georgs cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. Georg answered by taking Maria in his arms and kissing her deeply. Maria stopped kissing him long enough to whisper that she wanted him to be with her in this room if only for two hours. Georg slowly laid her down as he got up to lock the door. He walked back to where she was and laid down next to her. He pulled her close and said" I want us to remember that this was a room filled with love not sadness." Maria and Georg spent two hours in each others arms. The time seemed to go too quickly and they were soon getting changed into their travel clothes. Georg took both Maria's and his knapsack to the car. By the time Maria went downstairs the children were waiting for her.

"Father is out in the garage with uncle Max. He wants all of us to meet him there." said Friedrich. Maria takes Gretl and Marta's hands as Liesl and the rest of the children follow. It is dark in the garage and Maria at first can't see Georg.He calls for Friedrich to steer while he, Max, Kurt push the car out to the driveway. Maria and the girls walk behind the car as they push. 

As they approach the gate Marta asks why they don't turn the car on now. Maria says they want to wait so that nobody hears them leaving. Kurt runs to open the gate as the car is pushed out to the main driveway. Georg opens the door and starts to get in to start the car when a bright light startles him. He shades his eyes from the light as he sees who it is. Maria also turns and gasps in fear as she sees two cars with nazi soldiers inside. Georg sees Herr Zeller standing arms crossed glaring straight at him. Maria looks at Georg terrified at what will happen next. How will they get away now. She can only hope that Georg has a backup plan. 


	9. The Festival

"Good Evening Captain something wrong with you car?"Zeller asks.

"We couldn't get it started" Georg quickly answered.

Zeller snaps his fingers and one of the nazi soldiers walks over"Help the captain start his car. The nazi walks over to Georg gets in the car and it starts immediatly. Georg shrugs his shoulders.The nazi walks over to Zeller and stands next to him.

"I have not asked where you are going and you have not asked why I am here" says Zeller.

"I guess we are both suffering from a lack of curiosity" the Captain says. 

"You were sent a telegram from Berlin. They offered you a commision in the Navy. You did not answer it" Zeller inquires.

Georg slams the car door as he walks towards Zeller"I was under the impression that telegrams in Austria are private at least the Austria that I remember." Georg looks over at Maria. She looks into his eyes as if to say be careful. Georg stops and tries to calm down he doesn't want Zeller to think he is challenging him.

"I am here to escort you to Berlin where you will accept your commission" Zeller says.

Georg has to think quickly he looks at Max and has a idea"I am afraid I can't do that as we will be singing in the festival tonight. We were on the way there when the car would not start." Maria looks at him again and she says"We need to go now so that we will not be late."

"You mean to tell me that you Captain will be singing in a festival" seethed Zeller.

Max walks over to Zeller showing him the program.

"It says only the children" questions Zeller.

"It says the Von Trapp family singers and I am the head of the family"Georg quickly answers. 

" Herr Zeller this night air is not good for the childrens voices" Maria says.

"Why are you wearing travel clothes?" Zeller asks.

"These are our costumes" Maria says quickly.

Maria and Georg exchange glances once more. Zeller looks at them and says" You can perform tonight it will show that Austria is the same but when you are done you Captain will be taken to Berlin.Maria looks at Georg and he sees the worry in her eyes.

"If you will all get in your car we will escort the family to the festival" says Zeller.As Maria helps the children into the car Georg says"no escort will be necessary."

"We would not want you to get lost in the crowds now would we?" Zeller says as he gets into his car.

Maria goes to get in the car when she looks at Georg. Georg crosses his fingers as if to say don't worry.As they start to drive Georg and Max devise a plan. They will sing three songs the last one being so long farewell at that point they will all go out the side entrance of the theatre. Max will stall long enough for them to get to the abbey where they can borrow a car. They will then drive into Switzerland where Georg has friends to help him.Maria sees the look on Georgs face as he talks to Max. She can tell he is worried about Max. Zeller will surely question Max after he discovers they have escaped. Max assures Georg that he will be fine. Max says he knows people in the government that will help him.The cars in front of them stop. They are at the entrance of the festival area.Max makes sure their car is parked by the side entrance. They all get out of the car just as Zeller walks up.

"Just a reminder Captain, don't try anything funny as we have this building heavily guarded"he says.

Maria and the children go up the steps as the Captain follows. The festival starts as each group performs their numbers. Max tells Georg they are the last group to perform. Max tells Georg something and leaves taking Marias guitar with him.As the last group finishes the family is told they are next. Georg goes first followed by the children with Maria coming last. They lineup in the middle of stage. they sing their first song which is a short version of Do Re Mi. As they sing Georg sees Zeller in the first row he then looks all around the theatre. Zeller was right there are guards everywhere. He looks at Maria and knows that she was looking at the guards also. Georg smiles and nods to her and she smiles back. Maria knows as long as they are together they will be alright. The song finishes and Georg goes to the microphone. He tells the audience he is going away and may not be back. He wants to sing a song about his homeland and tells the audience to keep Austria in their hearts and to never let it die.As he sings the song he fights his emotions.He remembers the first time he sung Edelweiss. He remembers Marias face and how he felt when they looked at each other and he realized he was falling in love with her. The thought of this overwhelmed him and he started to break down. Then he heard her she was coming behind him. She started singing where he had stopped.She took his arm and he started to sing again but this time his children and the audience were singing.The song ended and the audience erupted with applause. 


	10. goodbyes Part 1

Max walked over to where Georg, Maria and the children were standing. He told them he had called the abbey and that Mother Superior was waiting for them. He told them he would miss them and the money he would have made with them. Max then walked over to the microphone. He told the audience that this would be the last time the family would sing together for a long time. He told them that the nazis were waiting to escort The Captain to his new command in the Navy of the Third Riech.The audience groaned with disapproval. Max introduced them for the last time and blew them a kiss goodbye.

They sang So Long Farewell. Each of the children said goodbye as they left the stage. Gretl was the last and Maria had to guide her off the stage as she seemed not to want to leave. Georg and Maria said their goodbyes. When Georg and Maria reached the side exit they found the children. Georg looked outside and saw their car. He saw a guard standing next to it. He waited and suddenly the guard was called away. When Georg made sure he was gone he motioned for the children and Maria to get in the car. They drove onto the main street and mingled into the crowd. "Georg why did the guard leave? asked Maria. "Max arranged for the manager of the festival to tell the guard he was needed by Zeller", said Georg. Maria said a prayer for Max for she knew that he would be questioned by Zeller. The children were very quiet. Maria decided to tell the other children about the baby. She felt this might take their minds off of the danger they were in. She whispered to Georg and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Children your father and I want to tell you something that we hope you will be excited about. In about seven months you will have a new brother or sister" Maria said. All the children became excited and were all talking at once. "Oh mother I hope its a boy we have too many girls already" said Kurt. "Whatever the baby is we will pray it will be healthy. Now I need everyone to be quiet as we are getting close to the abbey and there could be soldiers there" said Georg.

Georg pulled around the back of the abbey. Mother Superior was waiting by a side door. She led them down a corridor and into the area outside of her office. Just as they were about to enter her office they heard sirens. Georg looked out the window and saw Zeller and his men pulling up. Mother Superior instructed Sister Berthe to let them in but to try and stall them as best as she could. As she was heading towards the door Mother Superior instructed Georg, Maria and the children to follow her. They were led to a graveyard where they would be able to hide. 

"Oh Mother I didn't think they would search the abbey" whispered Maria.

"That is alright Maria I am glad you came here" said Mother Superior.

"I thought we could use one of your caretakers cars" said Georg. Mother Superior led them over to a gate.

"The car will do you no good. The borders have just been closed" said Mother Superior.

Maria looked up at the mountain, her mountain.

"Georg we can drive up into the mountain and go over it on foot" whispered Maria

"Maria what about the children, also you are in no condition to be climbing mountains" said Georg.

"Maria are you ill" said Mother Superior.

"No Mother I am going to have a baby" said Maria. Mother Superior took Marias hands in hers and said" I am so happy for you but also sad that I will not be able to be in this Childs life". Maria gave her a hug and said' My hope is that we will return in the future and I can introduce you to him or her. Maria left Mother Superiors embrace to address Georgs concerns.

"Darling I am in excellent health. The baby will be fine. I grew up on that mountain and I know of a place where we will be able to cross without being seen. As for the children they will be fine they also have been on my mountain" said Maria. 

"Mother is right we will be fine I will help Marta and Gretl" said Friedrich .Georg looked at his oldest son and at Maria. Maria looked into Georgs eyes and saw how worried he was. She took his hand and squeezed it. He realized this was their only chance to get away and that Maria was right she did know that mountain. He looked into her eyes and nodded his head. 

Mother Superior opened the gate so they could go behind the tombstones to hide. She would come get them when the nazis were gone. Georg directed Liesl,Kurt,and Marta to hide behind one. Maria pointed towards the next one and Friedrich,Louisa,Gretl, and Brigitta hid behind it. Maria walked over to Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looked at Maria and said" God will be watching over you and your family. Remember I will lift up my eyes from whence cometh my help." Maria hugged Mother Superior and told her she would remember. Maria broke their embrace when she heard Gretl say she was scared. Maria took one last tearful look at Mother Superior and went to Gretl. After locking the gate Mother Superior gave Georg the key and said a blessing over him.


	11. goodbyes part2

Maria walked behind the tombstone and knelt down behind it. Georg went behind the other one but he kept standing watching for the nazis. Maria was watching Georg when Gretl asked" Mother should we sing My Favorite Things." "No darling this is one time we need to be very quiet." Come by me and I will hold you close if you are scared" said Maria quietly. Gretl held onto Maria tight and buried her head in Marias shoulder. 

All of a sudden they heard footsteps. Georg looked towards the stairs and saw lights followed by a group of nazi soldiers. Georg motioned for Maria and the children to be quiet. Georg knelt down. He looked at Maria and saw the fear in her eyes. He hoped she would not see the same in his. The soldiers checked the gates to the tombstones one at a time. They arrived at the two that the family were hiding behind. As they shone the flashlight over each tombstone Maria and Georg hoped they would not be found. Finally the soldiers were satisfied that they were gone. As the soldiers went back down the stairs , one soldier decided to look a little longer. As he walked by the gate he turned and Liesl gasped as she saw that it was Rolf. Georg and Maria both looked at her. Rolf turned realizing that someone was still there. Rolf pretended to go away but instead he hid behind a tombstone. Georg motioned for Maria and the children to get up and come to the gate. Just at that point Rolf jumped out from behind the tombstone and surprised the family. As Rolf was about to blow his whistle to alert the other soldiers Georg opened the gate and rushed him asking him to wait. Rolf obviously scared pulled his gone and told Georg to stop.

"It's you we want not them" Rolf said. Georg could see the boy was scared as the gun in his hand was shaking as he pointed it at him.

"Rolf you don't want to do this. Come away with us. I know you still have feelings for Liesl. Your young why be like them" Georg said as he tried to get the boy to think. 

"I want to be like them. I have no family. They are my family" said Rolf. Just then Mother Superior appeared. She was surprised to see Rolf standing there. Rolf turned and pointed the gun at her. Mother Superior walked over to him and quietly said to him" Young man why do you point that gun at me. I am not a danger to you. The dangerous people are the men you call your family. This is house of God and there will be no blood shed here. Now please give me the gun before it goes off.

Rolf looked at her and realized what he was doing was wrong. He gave her the gun and started to walk away.

Liesl called out to him to wait. She ran to him and hugged him" thank you for not turning us in. Please come with us."

Rolf looked at her and said "No Liesl I know what I must do. I have decided to join the Austrian resistance. I can do much more by fighting the nazis here. Thank you Mother, Captain for showing me what a real family is." Rolf took one last look at Liesl as he ran down the stairs. 

Liesl ran into her fathers arms sobbing. Georg held his daughter and said" Rolf is a very brave young man. You should be proud of him. What he is doing for our country is very important and I will always remember it".

"I will keep watch over him and keep him as safe as I can. When you have settled Maria will get word to me and I will try to get a letter to you from him" Mother Superior said to Liesl.

Liesl smiled at Mother Superior and walked back over to Maria. The family said their goodbyes to Mother Superior and the rest of the nuns. The family went back to their car and headed for the mountain. Maria directed Georg where to go. They seemed to drive for a long time until they finally reached the end of the dirt road. It was starting to get light out and Maria showed Georg where they could cross safely. All the children got out of the car and took their knapsacks. Georg led the way. Gretl was very tired so he picked her up and carried her. As dawn broke the family was just reaching the pass. georg pointed to where the Swiss border was. As they reached the border Georg looked back at his beloved country and vowed that he would return. Georg turned and saw the Swiss guards waiting for them. God bless Max he thought to himself. As they crossed the border a tall bearded man stepped out of a large car he walked to the captain

"Baron Von Trapp I presume. I am a good friend of Max Dettweiller. He called me and explained your situation. We welcome you and your family to Switzerland. You will always be safe here"

"How do you do sir. May I present my wife and children. Max arranged for us to have a house in a town not too far from here. Can you give us a ride? The children are very tired and my wife is expecting a baby. I don't think they could walk another step." said Georg as he put Gretl down.

"The car is yours sir and I have the keys to your house and directions. Max arranged for everything. In the car you will also find a passport for a Swiss bank account in your name. Max told me you had him transfer the money the day you left" said the bearded gentlemen."Oh my name is Hans Rueger. 


	12. a new life

Georg, Maria and the children all got into their car. With directions in hand Georg wound his way down the small road to the bigger one at the bottom of the mountain. He turned onto the road and traveled for about a half an hour. He spotted the road he was looking for and turned right. Georg drove about a mile when he saw the house. He pulled into the drive and up to the front door. The house was smaller than they might be used to but all Georg cared about was that they were all safe. Georg opened the car door and went around to open the door for Maria. Gretl was sound asleep on her lap so Georg picked her up and gave Maria the keys to the door. The other children got out of the car and gathered their knapsacks to take into their new house.

Maria opened the door. The house was small but it would do for now. The children found that there was four bedrooms upstairs. Friedrich and Kurt would take one, Liesl, Brigitta., and Louisa would take one, Marta and Gretl in one and Georg and Maria would take the one at the end of the hall. All the children went to their bedrooms to unpack. Georg put Gretl in her bed and Marta soon followed. They both were fast asleep in a matter of minutes. The boys decided to go outside and look around. The older girls wanted to unpack and get settled into their room. Georg walked into the kitchen. Maria was checking to see what they had for food. She found that they needed to go to the market. 

Georg told Leisl to keep an eye on the children as he and Maria would be going into the town to get food. They drove into the town which was just down the road from the house. Maria found the bakery, meat market and produce markets. Georg went to talk to Mr. Rueger about business dealings that Georg was involved in. Mr. Rueger took Georg over to the bank and introduced Georg to the manager of the bank. Georg withdrew some money so that they could get things they need for the house. Georg also asked Mr. Rueger if he could find out how Max was. Mr. Rueger said he would try to get information on Max but that the nazis were watching everyone now and that some Austrians were turning in their neighbors as traitors to the Germans. All Georg could do was shake his head in sorrow. Georg thanked Mr. Rueger and went to find Maria. 

As Georg turned the corner of the bank he saw a crowd of people standing in a circle. As he approached them he suddenly realized they were standing around someone lying on the ground. As he stepped up to see he was shocked to see Maria being helped up by two women.

"Maria what happened? Are you alright?" is all Georg could say before he took her in his arms.

"I guess I may be a little tired. I felt dizzy and began to feel lightheaded. I decided to sit down before I passed out. The women told me to lie down. I must have blacked out at that point. I feel fine now. I just need to rest" said Maria.

"We are going home right now. I will come back into town to get the food" said Georg.

"Excuse me but we could have your groceries delivered if you would like. My name is Frau Vogel and this is my daughter Anna. We own the fruit market and we sometimes deliver to our older residents. Where do you live? You must be new in town" she said

"My name is Baron Von Trapp and this is my wife. We just moved into the house up the road on the right. I guess you could say we are refugees. We could not stay in Austria as the Nazis were trying to force me to join their Navy. If you could deliver these things we would be very grateful" said Georg.

"It would be no trouble. Our house is just up the road from yours. Please Baroness may I have your list and I will bring your things by later this morning" said Frau Vogel.

"Thank you " said Maria " Our children will be hungry for lunch and we have nothing in the house." Maria gave her the list and she and Georg went back to the house.


	13. Calm before the storm

Maria and Georg arrived home to find that Gretl and Marta had woken up.

"Mother I'm hungry"said Marta. "Me too" said Gretl. Georg walked over to them and said"We are having some groceries delivered from town, they will be here soon." " Until then lets see if we can find something to do". "Maria I want you to go rest I will take these two for a walk." Maria nodded and went up to their bedroom.

Georg took the girls hands and went outside. They walked around back and saw that there was a small lake not too far away. They were walking back from the lake when he saw a strange car pull up to the back of the house. At first he was worried that they were nazis looking for him but then he saw that it was Frau Vogel. He breathed a sigh of relief. As he walked up to the car Frau Vogel waved.

" Good afternoon Baron" said Frau Vogel. 

" Good afternoon." Frau Vogel this is Gretl and Marta my two youngest daughters."said Georg. Just then Liesl,Louisa and Brigitta came out of the house. Friedrich and Kurt followed behind them. 

"Well I guess this must be the rest of your children" said Frau Vogel.

"Yes this is Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta" said Georg.

"How do you do . My name is Frau Vogel" she said.

"It is nice to meet you" said the children.

"Baron how is your wife? questioned Frau Vogel.

"She is resting . This is our first child and she doesn't realize how much rest she needs. I would like to invite you in. Friedrich and Kurt help me with the groceries' said Georg.The boys and Georg took the groceries into the house. The older girls put them away and Liesl and Louisa made lunch. Georg invited Frau Vogel to stay but she had to get back to town. Georg made Maria some lunch and took it upstairs. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom. He set the plate and glass on the table next to the bed. He sat in the chair and watched Maria sleep. He thought to himself how much he loved her. The look on her face showed blissful peace. He felt his eyes getting heavy and before he knew it he was asleep.

Maria awoke to see Georg asleep in the chair. She smiled as she saw the sandwich and lemonade he had for her. She sat up and ate the lunch all the while watching him sleep. She looked at him and looked down at her stomach. She thought to herself how much she loved him and the child she was carrying. She thought about her dream. She dreamt that they were back in Austria. The nazis were gone and they were back in their house. She had been to the abbey to visit Mother Superior. She brought the baby to see her. They made plans for the baby to be baptized. His name was to be Josef Maxamillian. She woke up and realized it was only a dream. She was sad at first but then she realized that they were all safe and together and that was all that mattered.

Maria got up and went over to Georg. She bent down and kissed him on the head. Georg looked up and smiled. He took her arm and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap and put her arms around him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Maria responded eagerly. Georg whispered in her ear "I love you "

Maria stood up and took his hand and led him to the bed. Georg took his hands and caressed Marias back. She layed down on the bed and he layed next to her. Georg put his hand on her stomach. 

"How is the baby? Are you sure we should be together? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. said Georg.

Maria smiled at Georg" Darling the doctor in Paris said it was safe for us to be together. It will not hurt the baby or me.I need you and want you to be with me. 

Georg took Maria and pulled her towards him. He kissed her mouth and she responded eagerly. She loved his touch and the way it made her feel. She looks into his eyes sees the passion and desire he has for her. This only causes her desire for him to be heightened until they both are caught in a passion that consumes them both. He is amazed at the way she has gone from being so nervous and shy on their first night to being so passionate and eager now. The fire in her eyes only causes him to want her more and they spend the rest of the afternoon in each others arms. 

They finally come downstairs and find that the children have been practicing singing. Maria and Georg watch and listen as the children sing Edelweiss. They finish and Maria and Georg clap.

"Father, Liesl and I made dinner" said Louisa. It will be ready soon." Until it is ready can we sing together.

Maria says it is a wonderful idea and she takes the guitar and starts the first notes of Do Re Mi. The children start to sing as Georg watches content that his family is safe and happy. 


	14. Christmas

The months passed and it was soon winter. The children settled into their new schools and Georg was working with Herr Rueger at the bank. Maria was getting the house in order. Georg and the boys were building a extra room onto the house. The room would be used for the boys new bedroom. Their old room would belong to the new baby. They knocked out a wall so Georg and Marias room would connect with the baby's. 

Herr Rueger stopped by with a letter for Georg. It was from Max. Georg read the letter to Maria. Max had been questioned by Zeller for three days before he was let go. Zeller is still watching him so he had to be careful. Their house was taken over by Zeller who turned it into his own personal residence. Georg was furious but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Maria was also angry thinking about that man in her house. Max said that Mother Superior was doing well and she sends her love. The nuns have been hiding people for the resistance. She also said that Rolf is doing well and that he told her to send Liesl a note. Georg handed Maria the note. Maria said she would give it to Liesl later. He hopes that Maria is well and hopes that everything is fine with the baby. Maria smiled and rubbed her expanding stomach. She thought to herself how much she misses all of them and wishes they could be there. Max ends the letter by saying he will try to write again but that he has to be very careful. He doesn't know who to trust. Georg folds the letter and puts it in his pocket.

"I am so relieved he is well" says Maria with a sigh.

" I am too. He took a big risk to help us" said Georg.

Maria calls Liesl into the house. 

"You received a letter from Rolf" Maria hands the letter to her. Liesl rips it open and reads it to herself. 

Liesl I hope you are well. I miss you but I am glad to know you are safe. The work I am doing for the resistance is going well . We were able to get a family out before the nazis caught them. I am a changed person. I only hope you can forgive the way I acted. I was listening to the wrong people. Mother Superior and I have been having long talks. She says God can see the work I am doing and that he will watch over me. I will try and write again but it is dangerous as the nazis are watching everyone. Love Rolf

Love Rolf? That is the first time he has said that. How she wishes he was here so she could tell him how proud she is of him. 

"How is Rolf", Georg asks. 

"He is well", Liesl says and walks away.

Georg watches her walk out of the room. "She seems upset. Maybe I shouldn't have given the letter to her."

"No Georg she needs to know he is alright. She misses him. She is growing up" Maria said.

He smiles at Maria and says " as long as you think she will be alright. "How are you feeling my beautiful wife". Georg walks over to Maria and puts his hand on her stomach. He hold it there and suddenly he feels a strong kick. It moves his hand and he laughs" I can see my son is very active today"

Son? You always call the baby him. You are that sure it is a boy? Maria laughs.

"Well we will know in about two months" Georg says smiling. He bends over and gives her a kiss. 

"Do you have the list of presents the children have asked for Christmas? I am going into town to pick up the Christmas tree and I can pick up the things you need".

Christmas was two days away and Maria had been cooking and getting the house ready for days. The children have been busy making things for everyone. Georg left for town and returned two hours later. He waited until the children were in bed and brought the tree into the living room. The doors were closed and he set about decorating the tree. Maria brought in the cookies she had made and they put them on the tree. She helped Georg put the candles on the tree. 

The next day was Christmas Eve. Maria and the girls were busy baking and getting dinner ready. Georg and the boys were busy in his workroom finishing a present for Maria. Soon it was time for the door to the living room to be opened. Georg opened the door and the room was aglow with the candles from the tree. The younger children ran to find their gifts. Maria was led to a chair and told to sit. The girls brought their gifts to her first. She opened them to find handmade caps and booties for the baby. She laughed as they were all in blue. 

" I guess this better be a boy" she said laughing. Next it was Georg and the boys turn. Georg had Maria close her eyes. When she opened them she saw before her the most beautiful crib. Maria started to cry. The children came to her and asked why she was crying. 

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had. I have so much and am so grateful we are all together and safe" she said. Everyone gave hugs and thank yours. Then it was time to go to church. This is the real reason we celebrate Christmas. Maria thanked God for keeping them safe and said a prayer for everyone back home. 


	15. the storm

Maria looked out the window. The snow was just beginning to fall. She looked around the room and smiled. The nursery was just as she imagined it. Georg and the boys had done a wonderful job. The walls were light blue with clouds painted on the ceilings. Friedrich was a talented artist . He was very proud of the job he had done. The crib Georg had made with Kurt was by the window. The girls had made the curtains and bedding. I hope this is a boy Maria thought to herself. Everything in the nursery was blue. Georg and the children were sure the baby was a boy. If this is a girl she better like blue Maria thought to herself. 

Maria did not see Georg enter the room. He stood there and watched her. How beautiful she was he said to himself. He went over to her and touched her shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"What are you thinking about? he asked her.

"I was thinking how lucky we are. We are safe, the children are adjusting well and soon very soon we will have a new baby" she said. Georg smiled and took her in his arms. She loved being in his arms. She felt safe and secure. She was starting to get a little nervous at the realization that the baby would soon be here. She knew there would be pain and was a little scared. The doctor in town told her what to look for so she would know when labor starts. Georg looked at her and could see something was wrong. 

"Are you alright? You look worried."Georg said as he took her face in his hands.

"I guess I am getting nervous about giving birth. I don't know what to expect and I am a little scared" Maria confessed.

"I promise you I will be there to help you through it." I want to see your face when the doctor tells you it is a boy" he said smiling. Georg looked out the window. The snow was getting heavier.

"Looks like we're in for a big storm" said Georg. Maria looked out the window and nodded in agreement. They both went downstairs. The children were getting home from school. As Liesl came in the door she handed Georg a letter.

"Father, Herr Rueger said to give this to you it is from Uncle Max. 

"Thank you Liesl"said Georg as he opened the letter. Maria watched as he read the letter. Georgs face got very serious. As he finished the letter he looked at Liesl. "Liesl I need to talk to Mother alone please keep the children occupied. Liesl nodded and went to find them.

Georg took Marias hand and they went into the living room 

"What's wrong?" asked Maria. Is Max alright?

"It's not Max. The nazis caught Rolf. He is in jail waiting to be sentenced as a traitor. Max needs my help. He wants me to help get him out. He has a plan. He needs my help because I am going to play the part of a nazi officer. He wants me to go to the prison and say that I am taking Rolf to be interrogated by the Gestapo. He can't do it because they know him. He has forged papers giving me authorization. I have to leave immediately. Max assures me I should be back in two days. Maria I have to go. Rolf has done so much for Austria this is the least I can do" Georg sees that Maria is scared but she agrees that Georg should go.

They both go up to their room. Georg changes into warmer clothes. He is to meet Max at a place near the border. Georg will be able to sneak across. 

Both go downstairs where he tells Maria to tell the children that he will be gone for a few days on business. He takes Maria in his arms and kisses her deeply. She whispers in his ear to be careful and come home safe. He gives her a reassuring hug and leaves. She watches him drive away. She prays for God to keep him safe. 

Liesl comes to door to see the car pulling out of the driveway. 

"Where is father going" she asks.

"He has business. he will be gone for a couple days" says Maria. Liesl looks at Maria and knows she is not telling the whole truth but she does not question her. Maria looks out at the snow falling heavier now. She looks down at the child she is carrying and she quietly prays that he or she will wait till Georg comes home to make its appearance.

She closes the door and goes upstairs to see the children. 

She finds them all gathered in the boys room. Liesl has the guitar and they are practicing. 

Maria hears the first chord of My Favorite Things. She smiles and remembers the first time she sang this song to the children. They were upset by a thunderstorm. This time she is the the one that is upset. Liesl smiles at her and starts to sing, the other children join in. Outside the snowstorm gets worse. 

Georg drives to a clearing near the border. He waits for Maxs signal. Across the border he sees a car flash its headlights twice. Georg crosses and goes to the car. Max comes out of the car and they embrace.


	16. Rolf Part 1

"It is good to see you Max" said Georg as they broke from their embrace.

"You look well my friend, come on get into the car we will talk on the way to the safe house" said Max as he opened the car door. They drove for around three hours. On the way to the safe house Max told Georg they had moved Rolf to a different location. Max told Georg Zeller had him moved to his own private jail that he has built. "I did not want to tell you that Zeller has turned part of your house into a jail. He takes certain important prisoners there to be interrogated by his special police. Rolf has only been there since this morning. We have to rescue him by tomorrow or Zellers men will surely torture him to death. 

"How can I pose as a officer, Zeller will surely recognize me" said Georg. 

"Zeller has to go into Salzburg to pick up some guests he has arriving by train from Vienna. While he is gone we will get Rolf" explained Max. Georg looked out the window and sighed. Even in the dark he recognized the surroundings. They were nearing Salzburg. They drove down a road and Max turned off his headlights. Max stopped and again he flashed his headlights. From out of the dark came two men holding machine guns. They escorted Max and Georg up the road and into a old farmhouse. They went down into the cellar and Georg was amazed at what he saw.

There were around twenty men sitting around a table looking at a map and talking quietly amongst themselves, over in a corner Georg saw a radio. He heard British voices coming from it. 

Max introduced Georg to the man in charge. His name was Gerhard. He is Rolfs best friend.

"How do you do Captain" Gerhard said " has Max explained to you what the plans are?

"Only part of the plan" said Georg.

" Well this is what we are going to do" Gerhard explained the plan to Georg. In the morning we will drive to Zellers house. Just the mention of the fact that Zeller was using his house caused Georg to seethe with anger. "Ah Captain I see you can look very angry. That is just the look I want you to have tomorrow when we get Rolf Gerhard says . Now back to the plan. Once we know that Zeller is gone we will go into the jail. I will be with you as one of your drivers and Jon , Gerhard points to one of the men sitting at the table, will be your guard. We have your uniform and the papers you will need to get them to release Rolf. If everything goes at it should Rolf will be safe and we will have you back in Switzerland by evening. Remember you are a Officer and a high ranking one at that. You will need to be arrogant and demanding. This is why we wanted you. You were an officer and hopefully you haven't forgotten how to be aloof and full of yourself". Gerhard said jokingly. Oh I almost forgot we also want you to wear a moustache just in case Zellers men knew you from before.

Gerhard led Georg over to where his uniform and disguise was. Georg tried everything on. Max looked at Georg and said "Wonderful everything fits. Georg get changed and I will show you where you can sleep." Georg followed Max into a small room that had a small cot in it. Get some sleep my friend we have a busy day tomorrow" said Max as he turned out the lights. As Georg was laying there all he could think about was Maria. He thought about the baby and how he promised her that he would be there for the birth. He prayed for God to see him through his mission tomorrow and to return him to his family.

Maria looked out the bedroom window. Every thought she has is a thought of Georg. She could see his face and his dark beautiful eyes. She could feel his touch and the desire to have him hold her in his arms. As she thought of him, the child, his child moved within her. She looked down and then looked up into the hills. She prayed that Georg would be here for the birth. He had promised she would not go through it alone. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the door to the bedroom open. The next thing she knew Gretl was standing in front of her.

What's wrong darling? Why are you crying? Maria asked

" I had a nightmare. A bad man was trying to hurt us. Father was fighting with him. Then all these soldiers caught us and they took us jail" she said. Maria took her hand and brought her over to the bed. Would you like to sleep here tonight? Maria asked. Gretl nodded her head and climbed into bed next to Maria. Maria stroked Gretls hair and sang softly to her. Gretl was soon asleep. Maria looked down at her youngest daughter and gently kissed her head. Maria soon found herself getting sleepy. Maria whispered into the night "Goodnight Georg my love, May God keep you safe.

Just before he nodded off to sleep Georg whispered to the night "Goodnight Maria, I love you. 


	17. rolf part2

Maria opened her eyes. She looked down at Gretl who was still asleep. She slowly got out of the bed so she would not wake Gretl up. Maria walked over to the window and looked out. It was still snowing and showed no signs of stopping. Maria decided to have the children stay home from school. Maria went downstairs to make some coffee when she found Liesl sitting in the kitchen. Coffee was already made. Liesl decided to ask Maria where father was. Maria decided Liesl was old enough to know what was happening. Maria told her everything she knew. Liesl looked at Maria. Maria saw the fear in Liesls eyes . Maria took Liesl in her arms and reassured her that Father, Max and Rolf would be fine. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more Liesl or herself. They both decided to say a prayer.

Georg was awake when Max called him. 

"Georg are you awake" said Max

"Yes I will be right out" said Georg. Georg got out of bed and got dressed in the uniform they gave him. Gerhard helped him put his mustache on. Jon and Gerhard also got their uniforms on. 

Max left to get the car they would be using. Georg, Jon, and Gerhard went outside by Max.

"Good luck Georg" said Max shaking his hand. "Be careful. I will meet all of you at the rendezvous point." 

The rendezvous point was near the Swiss border. Max waved as the car pulled out of the drive.

Soon Georg found himself on a familiar road, it's the one that leads to his house. As they approach the house they see a old man on a bicycle. The man tips his hat at the car. That was it . The signal that Zeller was gone. The car pulls up to the gate. Two guards approach the car and Jon hands them some papers. The guards review them , hand them back and the car is waved on. Georg looks at his house. The site of the Nazi flag hanging from his house makes him sick. The car pulls around back and stops at the door which leads to the servants quarters. Georg waits for Gerhard to open the door. Georg steps out and they knock on the door. A guard comes to the door and upon seeing Georgs rank as Colonel raises his hand and says Heil Hitler. Georg at first hesitates and then realizing he must also does the same gives the guard the same salute. With a commanding presence Georg tells the guard he has orders to bring the prisoner Rolf Gruber to Vienna. The guard motions for them to enter. As they walk down the corridor Georg sees that they have turned the servants quarters into interrogation rooms and jail cells. As he looks around he is in silent agony, inside his emotions are raging with anger but outwardly he can show nothing. 

Outside Jon is waiting in the car. He sees a car with four people drive up. He can't make out their faces but he knows that they are of importance by the way the driver rushes to open the doors. Two men in uniform, one a ss guard and one a General step out, next steps out a woman. She is a tall blond and must be someone of high stature by the way she carries herself and the way she is dressed. As the last man steps out Jon strains to see his face. The man turns and Jon is startled as he whispers to himself" Zeller, oh no , what is he doing back so soon." Jon tries to think . He must get inside to warn Georg and Gerhard. One of the guards comes out of the door. He walks over to Zeller. Jon can't see what they are saying but he sees the guard point to the car and then to the door. Zeller starts to walk toward Jon. Jon steps out of the car to salute Zeller. Zeller returns the salute and goes into the door. Jon can only stay there and wait. If Zeller recognizes Georg they may need to make a quick getaway.

Inside the jail Georg hands the Captain in charge the orders. The Captain looks them over. He studies Georg for a moment and then says" Herr Zeller said nothing to me about this.

"Excuse me Captain these orders were only made early this morning. The fuehrers top general in Vienna signed them himself. If I don't come back with this traitor Gruber by this afternoon you may find yourself in a jail cell yourself. Now go and get Gruber" Georg said angrily.

"Yes sir, right away "the Captain said as he walked quickly out the door. Georg starts to whisper something to Gerhard but stops when he hears a familiar voice. Gerhard hears it too. They both look at each other with a startled look.

Georg whispers to Gerhard" It's Zeller, what's he doing here. He wasn't suppose to be back for another hour.

"The train must have been early" Gerhard whispers back. Before they can say another word Zeller enters the room. Zeller sees Georg but does not recognize him yet. Zeller salutes him and Georg salutes back.

"Colonel I understand you have come to get one of my prisoners" "I need to see your orders" Zeller snaps. Georg says nothing he only hand Zeller the papers. Zeller looks at the papers and then looks at Georg. Zeller stares at Georg and asks" Have we met somewhere before Colonel, you look familiar. Georg looks at Zeller and starts to answer when he is interrupted by a familiar voice. Georg turns and sees her. It can't be he says to himself but it is. Elsa! 


	18. Rolf Part3

"Baroness Schraeder you were not to come into this part of the house. A jail is no place for a lady" said Zeller as he caught site of her. Georg looked away hoping Elsa did not see him. 

"I apologize Herr Zeller " Elsa answered " I have never been back here and I was curious." Zeller motioned for one of the guards to take her to the main part of the house. Georg breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when Zeller turned and again asked if they had met. Georg had to think quick. He remembered reading last week in the newspaper that Hitler had a big birthday party in Vienna.

Georg attempting to disguise his voice said" We may have met at the fuehrer birthday party."

Zeller thought for a moment and nodded '" ah yes it must have been at the party." Georg heard the guard yelling at someone to walk. Georg saw Rolf as he came around the corner. As he entered the room the guard pushed him. The guard took Rolf by the shirt and shoved him in a chair. Georg looked at him. He obviously had been beaten. His eye was black and blue and his lip was bloody. He looked up at Georg. Georg wasn't sure if he recognized him but Rolf gave him a puzzled look.

Georg turns to Zeller and says" Herr Zeller since the papers are in order I need to take my prisoner back to Vienna. As I told your Captain my superiors are very interested in him. They want to know the whereabouts of certain resistance leaders."

Zeller again stares at Georg and then at Rolf" he will be a hard one to get information from. My best interrogators have not been able to get him to talk. I hope you have better luck with him". Zeller motions for the guard to get Rolf. The guard ties Rolfs hands behind his back. He pushes him towards Gerhard. Zeller addresses Georg" Colonel there is someone I would like you to meet." Have your guard take Gruber to the car and tell the driver to come around the front". Georg tried to tell Zeller he had to leave but Zeller insisted. Georg agreed after realizing he did not want to make Zeller suspicious.

Gerhard takes Rolf by the arm and puts him in the car. Georg followed Zeller to the main part of the house. As Georg looked around he was saddened by what he saw. His house was now in control of the Nazis. As he looked up at the top rail of the staircase a Nazi flag was hanging where once his flag had been. He hadn't noticed that Elsa was walking towards him. 

"Excuse me Colonel may I introduce Baroness Schraeder" Zeller said as he tapped Georg on the back.

Georg turned clicked his heels and bowed to Elsa" How do you do Baroness.

Elsa smiled curiously as Georg made eye contact with her" How do you do Colonel, I understand you are from Vienna. Elsa looks at Georg. She is looking intensely at his eyes." It's strange but you look like". Elsa stops and Georg realizes she knows. He looks at her and hopes she says nothing. 

"Who does he look like Elsa?" questions Zeller.

Georg holds his breath. Elsa smiles at Georg and says to Zeller " Oh he reminds me of someone I met at a party I went to in Vienna. 

Zeller looks at Georg and Elsa. "I remember a party in this house. You remember Elsa. Von Trapp owned the house. You were his guest". Georg looked at Elsa. Did you know Von Trapp, Colonel."

"No Herr Zeller I have never met the man" Georg said as he looked at Elsa again.

"Really?" Zeller says. Georg sees Zellers expression change. Something's up Georg says to himself. Georg reaches slowly into his coat. Before he can pull his gun Zeller pulls his.

"Enough of this game Von Trapp " Zeller says as he points the gun at Georg."Did you not think that I would recognize you. Georg steps back and looks at Elsa.

" Well Zeller when did you know it was me? asked Georg.

"I knew it was you all along". I just wanted to see if Elsa recognized you before I exposed you. Now Captain you will come with me" sneered Zeller. As Zeller turned Elsa grabbed a vase from a table and hit Zeller over the head. Georg grabbed Zellers gun and Elsa arm. Georg ran with her towards the door. Just as he was about to open it a guard shouted for him to halt. Georg shot at him and opened the door. Georg ran out with Elsa to the waiting car. Jon shouted for them to get in. As they sped away Zellers men were shooting at them. Georg pushed Elsa to the floor of the car. Zellers men were following them in a car close behind them. All of a sudden another car pulled out of a clearing and blocked Zellers men. Georg watched as the two cars collided. As they drove towards the rendezvous point Georg pulled Elsa up off the floor. 

"Elsa after everything that has happened between us you still helped me? asked Georg.


	19. Allies

Elsa looked at Georg and answered " Even before you broke off our engagement I knew you were in love with Maria. I saw it every time you looked at her. I don't hate you , I could never hate you. I saw that you were in trouble and I knew I could help you. 

"Thank you Elsa, I probably would be in jail or worse had you not helped me. But please why are you with Zeller of all people?" asked Georg.

"When the Nazis took over I had to find a way to survive. The nazis believed anyone with a title was against them. Many of my friends, our friends, were taken away by the Gestapo and were never seen again They hate the aristocracy. I became Zellers date for parties and political gatherings so I would be protected" answered Elsa.

"What will you do now, you can't go back to Vienna" said Georg.

"We will make sure they will be safe" interrupted Gerhard. Georg looked out the window and saw they were about half way to the rendezvous point. 

"Georg how are your children and Maria? I hope you are all doing well in Switzerland. It must have been hard to leave Austria" asked Elsa.

"Actually we are very happy in Switzerland. The children have been going to school and have made many friends. As for Maria she is going to have a baby any day now," Georg says as he looks out the window. Georg is getting very anxious to get home. He is worried about Maria. Elsa sees the worried look in his eyes." I promised her I would be with her when our child is born.

"Don't worry Georg you will be home soon and with her" says Elsa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children are busy outside playing in the snow. Maria looks out the window and laughs. Gretl is trying to walk in the snow, but its so deep she keeps falling. Kurt and Friedrich are having a snowball fight. Louisa, Brigitta, and Marta are building a snowman. Maria wishes Georg was here. Liesl comes into the kitchen and walks over to Maria" Mother I thought you told me you were going to rest "I tried but I heard the children and could not resist finding out what they were doing, besides I couldn't sleep. 

Liesl walked over to the stove. "Mother would you like some tea?" asked Liesl. When Maria didn't answer Liesl turned and saw that Maria was bent over her face grimacing with pain. Liesl ran to her" Mother what is it? Are you alright?

Maria didn't answer her right away instead she looked at the clock above her head. Liesl suddenly realized what was going on. Maria was in labor. She remembered when her mother was having Gretl, she would time the pains by looking at the clock.

"Liesl I am going to need Friedrich to go into town to get the doctor. According to the books I have been reading we have plenty of time, the baby will not come for a while" said Maria." Also have the rest of the children come in the house I made need their help".

"Yes Mother" said Liesl as she grabbed her coat and went out the door.

Maria climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She sat at the edge of her bed and prayed" Dear Father please bring Georg home I need him to be here".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They arrived at the rendezvous point on time. Georg saw Max. The car stopped and Georg got out. Max could not believe it when he saw Elsa. Georg explained to Max everything that had happened. Max and Elsa embraced.

"Max I need to get back to Maria" said Georg. Georg walked over to Rolf and Elsa.

"Captain I don't know how to thank you for saving my life" said Rolf. Georg put his hand on Rolfs shoulder and said" No need to thank me. You have saved so many families including mine. It was the least that I could do Rolf said Georg shaking Rolfs hand.

"Sir, please tell Liesl I am thinking of her and someday we will see each other again. Georg nodded and then turned to Elsa. Georg took her hand and kissed it. 

" Goodbye Georg said Elsa as she kissed his cheek. Good luck with the baby. Georg walked over to Max and they both got into the car. 


	20. a new citizen

Max finally reached the border. Max made arrangements for the resistance to keep the border guards distracted whileGeorg crossed.Max waited for the diversion to start. Once he heard the guards shouting and saw them running towards the other direction he had Georg get out.

"Georg go the same way you came and you should have no problem. Goodbye my friend. Tell Maria and the children I miss them and hope they are still singing. Good luck with the baby" said Max as he embraced Georg. 

"I am hoping one day you will be able to come see us and see the new baby. Maria and the children miss you. Please be careful and watch your back" said Georg. Georg shook Max's hand and said his last goodbyes as he slowly crept over the border into Switzerland.

Maria changed into her nightgown and robe. The pains were getting closer , about ten minutes apart, but she still had plenty of time. She was about to see where Liesl was when she felt another contraction start. This one was much stronger than the last. As the pain subsided Liesl walked into the room.

"Mother, Friedrich came back but he couldn't bring the doctor. The doctor had an emergency. He went to one of the houses on the other side of the mountain. They don't know when he will be back. Mother what are we going to do? What would father do? asked Liesl. For the first time Liesl saw fear in Marias eyes.

"Oh Liesl I wish your father was here so I could ask him" sighed Maria as she walked over to the window. 

"Ask me what. Maria stopped and thought she was hearing things. It sounded likeGeorg but she hesitated to turn around. Only when she heard Liesl shout she decided to turn. Her heart jumped when she saw him.

Liesl wrapped her arms around him and was crying. Georg kissed her on the cheek and then headed for Maria. 

Georg took her in his arms and held her . She felt so good in his arms . He pulled away, took her face in his hands and kissed her. She felt his lips on hers and she kissed him deeply. As he pulled away again he saw the tears that were in her eyes. He took his lips and kissed away her tears. As he began to take her in his arms again she bent over and he could see that she was in severe pain.

"Oh my God Maria how long have you been in labor? As the pain went away she answered" the last contraction was five minutes ago. Georg the doctor can't be here. What are we going to do? 

" The first thing you are going to do is get into bed. Liesl go downstairs and get me sheets, hot water, towels a scissors and some string."Liesl went downstairs.

Georg helped Maria to the bed. He could see that she was scared.

" Everything will be alright. We will do this together "Georg said as he took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"Have you ever delivered a baby? she said quietly. Georg smiled and touched her cheek. He took her hand and said" No but I did read a book which showed what to do. I thought it might come in handy one day. I never thought I would be delivering my own child, but we will do just fine"

Liesl came back with everything he had asked for. He told Liesl to go downstairs and keep the other children busy. Liesl nodded but before she left she gave Maria a kiss and told her she loved her.

Georg washed his hands and got everything ready.

As each contraction came Maria held Georgs hand tightly. He wiped her face and helped her through the pain. Georg checked the baby.

"Maria it's time to push. Georg helped her sit up and watched for the baby. The pain in her eyes was hard for him to see. 

"I can't do this . I'm so tired" cried Maria.

Come on darling the babys almost here just one more push I promise" said Georg as he looked into her pleading eyes. Maria took a deep breath and gave one last push. Georg grabbed a towel and put it around the baby. Georg face got very serious. The baby wasn't breathing. Georg remembered that the book said to rub the baby to get it to start breathing. Georg cut the umbilical cord. Georg started rubbing the baby on the back.

"Georg why isn't the baby crying? Whats wrong? asked Maria. She saw the baby and the way Georg looked. She prayed to God that the baby was alright.


	21. The Newest Von Trapp

"Georg why isn't the baby--suddenly a loud piercing cry breaks the silence. Georg smiles and looks at Maria. He takes the baby and wraps it in a blanket.

" Well I guess our son has your voice" Georg said as he placed the baby in Marias arms.

Maria looked at their son. He has Georgs eyes and his hair is dark. He stops crying when Maria starts to sing softly to him.

Georg sits next to them on the bed. He takes his hand and touches Marias cheek.

Maria looks at their son and says to Georg" Thank you, I don't know what I would have done had you not been here". 

Georg reaches down and touches his sons head. "He is so beautiful Maria it is you I want to thank. You were so brave and you did do most of the work" he laughed. 

Georg hears a quiet knock at the door. Georg gets up and opens the door. 

"Father is Mother alright? We heard a baby cry" Is it a boy or girl? asks Liesl.

"It's a boy and Mother and your new brother are fine. Give us about an hour and than all of you can come up and see them" Georg says. Liesl smiles and runs down the stairs. 

Georg closes the door and walks over to the bed.

"Well what name shall we give him?" Georg asks. Before Maria can answer someone knocks at the door. Through the door Liesl tells Georg that the doctor is there. Georg lets him in. The doctor examines Maria and then the baby. "Well Captain they are both fine. Your wife should stay in bed for a day or so and then she can slowly get back to her routine. Oh and Captain any time you want to help me at any future births I could use the help. You did a fine job" said the doctor as he was putting on his coat.

" No thanks , once was enough" Georg says as he opens the bedroom door.

Georg walks back to Maria and sits on the bed next to her " Have you thought of any names?

Maria looks down at her son sleeping peacefully in her arms," What about the name Johannes Maxamillian?

Johannes for your father and Maxamillian for Max.

Georg looks at his sleeping son and says "that's a big name for such a little baby, but if he's anything like Kurt and Friedrich he will grow into it. Georg bends down and kisses him on the cheek. The baby stirs and lets out a big yell. This time Maria sings to him but he won't be quiet. 

"I think he's getting hungry" See how he is sucking on his hands. Friedrich would do that when it was time for him to eat" Georg says.

Maria positions the baby so he can nurse. Georg watches Maria as she cradles their son. She looks so beautiful. The soft glow from the light in the room reflects off both her and the baby. He looks upward and silently thanks God for giving him a healthy son and for keeping Maria safe. 

Maria looks at the baby and then at Georg. She thinks about the events of the day. When she woke up she didn't know where Georg was, didn't know if Rolf was safe. Now as she holds her newborn son in her arms and gazes upon her husbands smiling face she also thanks God for their safe arrivals. 

Georg sits on the edge of the bed and watches Maria. The baby now done nursing yawns and slowly closes his eyes. Georg takes the baby from Maria. He cradles his son and smiles down at him. Georg goes to the door and calls for the children to come up.

Maria laughs as she hears the children bounding up the stairs. As they enter the room they quiet down. Georg sits down on the bed . 

Liesl walks over to Georg and looks at the baby. Georg gives him to Liesl to hold. Liesl looks at the baby " Mother he is so little. I don't remember Gretl being this small." All the other children take turns holding him.

Friedrich goes into the nursery and brings in the cradle he made. Georg takes Johannes and places him in the cradle.

"Children say goodnight to Mother. She needs to get some sleep. You can come back in the morning" says Georg.

The children go to Maria and hug and kiss her goodnight. As they leave they say goodnight to Johannes.

Georg closes the door and walks back to Maria. He smiles as she yawns. Georg gets ready for bed. Before he gets into bed next to Maria he moves the cradle next to Maria. Maria looks down at Johannes who is sleeping soundly. She then holds her hand out for Georg to come over to her. Georg joins Maria in bed. He puts his arm around her and she responds by putting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her on her head and he can feel her breathing become steady. He closes his eyes content that his family is safe and that he has a healthy new son.


	22. Surprise Visiters

Georg thinks he is dreaming when he hears a soft cry interrupt his sleep. He opens his eyes and realizes that his son has awakened. Georg looks over at Maria who is beginning to stir. 

She turns to Georg smiles and says" Sounds like he is getting hungry" I better feed him before he wakes everyone". 

Stay there I will get him for you" says Georg as he slides out of bed. Georg walks over to the cradle and picks up Johannes. He places the baby in Marias waiting arms. 

Georg goes back to his side of the bed and sits next to Maria. Georg puts his arm around Maria as he watches his son eat.

Georg laughs when Maria pats the baby on the back and he lets out a loud burp" Wow now he sounds like Kurt after he has a big dinner".

Maria takes the baby off her shoulder and lays him between her and Georg. Georg takes his finger and touches Johannes' hand. The baby wraps his hand around Georgs finger. Maria looks down at the baby and then at Georg. She reaches up and runs her fingers through Georgs hair. He leans over and gently kisses her on the lips. 

They both watch as Johannes' eyes begin to close. Georg takes him and puts him in the cradle.

Maria slowly gets up and stands next to Georg. Georg covers the baby up.

As Georg looks toward the window he says" It's almost morning. The sun is just about ready to rise." He walks with Maria to the window and puts his arms around her as they both watch dawn break over the mountains.

A few days pass and Maria is beginning to feel herself again. Frau Vogel and her daughter have been by with some gifts for Johannes. Maria is also planning the baby's christening. It has been very cold and she doesn't want to take him out for fear he may get ill. She asks Georg to go into town and talk to the priest about christening the baby at home.

"Father my wife and I would like to have Johannes christened. We know this is usually done in church but because of the weather and the baby's age we would like to have the christening at the house" Georg said as he talked to Father Lingstrom.

'I understand' the priest said. What day would you like to have the christening?

"My wife was thinking a week from this Sunday" Georg said. The priest looked at his appointment book and said

"That sounds fine. I can be at your house at Two O'clock." Georg agreed and said goodbye. 

Georg had one stop before he went home. He went to the post office and wrote a letter to Max. He hoped Max could do what he asked. It might be kind of risky but Georg wanted to surprise Maria. 

Maria and Georg asked Liesl and Friedrich to be Johannes' godparents. They were both thrilled. Liesl went into town to get material to make the christening gown. 

The children helped get the house clean and the girls helped with the baking.

Soon the big day arrived. The guests started to arrive. Mr. Rueger, Frau Vogel and her daughter were the first to arrive. Then the doctor and his family. Father Lingstrom was getting changed into his robes.

Maria was upstairs dressing Johannes when Georg walked into the nursery. He stopped and saw that Maria was wearing the blue dress. The same dress she was wearing when he told her he loved her for the first time. He came up behind her and kissed her on the neck " We have two more guests that have just arrived." They couldn't wait for you to come down so I brought them up here." 

Maria picked up Johannes and turned. She cried out when she saw who it was. Standing in front of her was Max and Reverend Mother. Georg took the baby as Maria flew into Reverend Mother arms. They embraced and then it was Max's turn. 

"Reverend Mother, Max how did ? When did? Georg are you responsible for this? Maria asked. Georg just laughed.

Reverend Mother walked over to Georg looked at Johannes and said" Oh Maria he's so beautiful. Truly he is a gift from God". Max walks over to look at Johannes. "Georg he looks just like you" said Max. The baby opens his eyes and stares at Max. Max smiles at him and the baby starts to cry loudly. "Well he has a healthy pair of lungs" says Max. "He takes after Maria in that department." 


	23. Celebrations

Warning: Second part of story is rather steamy pg-13

Maria, Georg, Max and Reverend Mother who was holding Johannes all went downstairs. The priest was ready so Liesl took Johannes and with Friedrich standing next to her they stood before the priest. Maria watched as the priest anointed the baby with oil and then he christened him. Johannes let out a huge yell as the priest poured the water over his head. Everyone laughed. When the priest was finished Liesl gave Johannes back to Maria. Georg looked at his son and smiled. Maria could see how proud Georg was.

Everyone stayed and enjoyed the party. Soon it was time for Max and Reverend Mother to leave.

"Mother I wish we had more time" said Maria as she hugged her.

"I know Maria but we need to get back before they get too suspicious." Zeller thinks we went on a mission to a remote mountain village. "He watches the abbey to see if you might try and come back," Reverend Mother said as she put on her coat. She walked over to Georg who was holding Johannes. She said a blessing over the baby then tenderly gave him a kiss saying" God bless you and keep you safe." Georg also gave her a hug and then it was Max's turn.

"Goodbye Georg and I am truly honored that you gave your son my name,"Max said as he touched Johannes on the head. Georg embraced his friend and said his goodbyes. Maria took Max by the hand and gave him a picture of Johannes. She also gave one to Reverend Mother. Max gave Maria a hug and kiss on the cheek. The children said their goodbyes and they drove away. Georg gave the baby to Liesl to hold. He saw that Maria had tears rolling down her cheeks. He took her in his arms and told her that she would see them again he would make sure of it.

Weeks passed and soon Johannes was two months old. The weather was getting warmer as it was the start of spring. Georg decided to surprise Maria by taking her out for dinner. Georg took her to the best restaurant in town. They had champagne and danced every dance. Georg took Maria by the hand and took her out on the dance floor for the last dance of the night. He asked the orchestra to play Edelweiss. Georg held Maria close. He looked into her eyes and she felt as if he knew her every thought. Georg kissed her forehead, then her cheeks then he slowly gently kissed her lips. She wanted him to kiss her deeply but he kept teasing her by touching her lips ever so lightly then he would stop and go to her neck. This teasing was sending chills to every part of her body. Georg could feel her breathing getting more rapid each time he enticed her with his kiss. He could feel her heart pounding and could tell she was getting slightly annoyed at his teasing. He went to kiss her again but this time she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and passionately. 

Georg could feel his heart pounding as she pulled him closer. They heard the song end. 

Georg whispered in Marias ear" I think we need to take this dance back to the house as I don't think I can contain the passion I have for you. Maria smiled and nodded. They paid the bill and drove back to the house. 

The house was quiet as they walked up to the bedroom. The bedroom was dark. Maria went to turn the light on when Georg stopped her. He took her by the hand and pulled her to him. As his mouth found hers his hands could not be contained. He found the buttons of her dress and one by one he unfastened them. He pulled the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. His hands were not the only ones that were busy. Maria took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands on his bare skin made him more aroused. His hands found her slip and he slowly pulled it off her hips until it also fell to the floor. The feeling of his hands exploring every part of her body left her breathless. Georges mouth left hers and went to her neck and then to her shoulders. Maria moaned as Georg kissed the back of her neck. Georg could wait no longer he picked Maria up and laid her on the bed. He stood over her and stared. Maria reached up to him and pulled him down to her waiting arms. Georg was a little surprised at the desire and passion he saw in Marias eyes. She whispered for him to be with her. She wanted to feel his skin next to hers, his lips on hers. Their desire for each other overtook them both as they were together all night.

With their passion and desire quenched at least for the moment. Georg and Maria watched as the sun rose on their new life. They knew whatever happened they would be together and safe.

THE END


End file.
